


“こんな好きな人に 出逢う季節二度と無い”

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu





	“こんな好きな人に 出逢う季節二度と無い”

两人抱着黏黏糊糊地亲了一会儿。  
泽田闭着眼睛，有一下没一下地吮吸着她柔软的嘴唇。女孩子香香甜甜的鼻息萦绕在两人之间，他搂过她的肩膀，把人更压向自己，另一只手伸进水手服，顺着背脊一路向上，爱不释手地在她光滑的皮肤上流连。  
她笑着说痒，身子在他怀里扭来扭去。泽田不得不暂停亲吻，用力把小姑娘搂在怀里，作势在她脸颊上咬了一口。  
她尖叫起来，“泽田慎你又弄我一脸口水！”  
泽田捉住她的腰，趁她偏头的空当一口衔住柔软的耳廓，又将舌尖伸进耳窝里舔上一圈。突如其来的滑腻触感让她娇吟出声。  
“慎……”  
含着粉嫩的耳垂，他含糊地出声，“唔，专心一点。”

 

即使已经做了很多次，她还是会在坦诚相对时感到害羞。  
泽田托着她的背脊把她放倒在毯子上，起身去拿安全套。他离开的下一秒，知秋就将身体蜷成了一个羞涩的球，长至腰部的头发堪堪遮住关键部位。殊不知洁白的身子在黑发中若隐若现，诱惑度比起一览无余来提升了不止一倍。  
他一转头看到的就是这幅让人口干舌燥的画面。迅速给自己戴上套，泽田倾身覆上落在毛毯上的天使，比先前更凶猛地吻她，抚摸身体的力道也重了起来。  
胸前的雪团被大手搓揉着，她只觉得脑子一片空白，难耐地弓起身。  
直到两人快要喘不过气，他才离开那两片红唇，却依然没有放过乳肉上的两颗坚挺，修长的手指轮流夹住两边，怜爱地揉捏。  
知秋一抬眼就能看见他漫不经心的脸，墨黑的眼神仿佛漩涡，稍不留神就会被吸进去。平时用来握笔写字的手正不老实地在自己身上游走，他似笑非笑地看了她一眼——那是他专注时特有的眼神，然后他低下头，将两边的乳肉挤做一团，一口含住两颗已经硬挺的莓果。  
“唔——”  
她舒爽地叹气，感觉有液体从下身缓缓流出。  
一只手分开了她的腿，熟练地在穴口处摸了一把。

“已经很湿了呢……”  
他凑到她耳边，用气声撩拨她。  
她害羞地抿嘴，却又觉得不能就这么认输。在感觉到泽田胸腔传来的震动时搂上他的脖子，用前胸蹭他。  
“阿慎……”她软成了一汪蜜水，夹杂着呻吟的嗓音娇得不像话。  
被她的嗓音一刺激，他的下体顿时胀大了一圈。   
“快进来，”她扭动着身体，一条腿缠上少年的腰，贴着他的嘴唇呢喃，“想要你。”

既然都已经这么说了。  
他在她的惊呼声中把人抱起来，就着骑乘的姿势将自己送进已经湿透的蜜穴，一边抬腰一边凑过去亲她。  
“如你所愿。”


End file.
